Morgul Fortress
The Morgul Fortress '''is a monumental Bakugan-made structure located in Gundalia, originally being called the '''Luxea Fortress. It was created near the beginning of the Bakugan settlement on Gundalia to worship the Bakugan Goddess, Code Eve. Despite being called a fortress, the structure itself isn't so, but a shrine. It earns the title from its geography, the large mountainous ranges surrounding it protecting against all enemies and generally keeping it from the view of all, while thick mysterious fog prevented any Bakugan from flying overhead. Over time the structure was abandoned and it faded into myth, few Bakugan beliving in its existance. Over the millions of years in which it was left unattended, the natural landscape slowly changed and it became speculated by those who still believed that it was impossible to enter. Many led expeditions to find the lost place, but all failed. It was only when Typhon slipped into insanity was the shrine seen again. Typhon discovered the last entrance to the lost land, a perilous volcanic route underground, going through the mountains. He soon established it as his base of operation, renaming it Morgul Fortress 'and using it throughout the Olympian War, up until his demise. Morgul Fortress managed to survive the carnage of the Olympian War, but was badly damaged and later restored by Glaeba, still kept secret and eventually fading back into myth. Origin and Inspiration The Morgul Fortress was constructed in ancient Bakugan times, similar to how a shrine was constructed for the ''Sacred Orb on Neathia. Bakugan created it to worship the only known Bakugan Goddess, Code Eve. It was used to show their faith and trust in her and reflect on the land she created. The structure and design of the shrine itself has no known background, but has many carvings in an old and ancient Bakugan language, similar to that of Primus Temple. It incorporates odd Bakugan architecture that is used in no other place, for the simple fact that Vestroian, Gundalian and Neathian Bakugan generally didn't use or create structures or buildings, but rather lived off the natural land around them. The shrine itself is made of an odd kind of marble material called Turgil, a stone usually incorporated with purity and faith. Turgil proves extremely durable and weatherproof, this being the main reason the Morgul Fortress survived for so long. Surrounding Geography The fortress is located in a largely uninhabited area, called The Great Misty Range by the humanoid inhabitants of Gundalia, and Ortus by the Bakugan. It is generally very dry and harsh, much of the landscape being mountainous deserts. The area is filled with dense fog of unknown origin, which seems to have special properties, possibly to keep unwanted Bakugan out. The mountains themselves also seen to have odd properties, Bakugan and humans alike being unable to scale its sheer cliffs, regardless of skill, even the most capable Subterra Bakugan failing. It is also presumed that the area is volcanic to sum degree, especially with the route that must be taken to get to The Morgul Shrine. The predominant natural vegetation of the higher ridges are an unknown type of forest with large, moss covered trees. Heath-like vegetation is present on plateau edges above cliffs. Near the base of the mountains there are also many hanging swamps with grass reeds and thick, deep black soil, though this declines as the mountain slopes and it soon becomes oddly dry and desolate. This is rather extreme compared to anything that might be found on Earth, and varies greatly. The main natural disasters to affect the area are large storms and draught. History Creation Abandonment and forming of Myth Olympian War Legacy Trivia *Its original name, '''Luxea is named after a combination of the Latin words Light and Goddess. While Morgul loosely means Black Sorcery, describing its new evil use by Typhon. Gallery Morgul Fortress.jpg|Morgul Fortress Category:Places Category:Bakugan: Olympian War Category:Bakugan Structures Category:Kodo